


The emergence of Hatsune Miku

by SuchWriting



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchWriting/pseuds/SuchWriting
Summary: Having disappeared from the face of the earth for up to two years, Hatsune Miku to wants give her singing career a second go! When an opportunity is presented to her she gladly takes it- but is she prepared for the journey that is to come?Rated Teen and up for serious themes in later chapters. Chapters will be rated accordingly.





	The emergence of Hatsune Miku

_“So.. How do you feel about the whole moving places thing?”_  
  
With an exaggerated sigh she pulled up her legs and let her chin lean on her knees. Her arms gently embraced her legs as she stared at the screen of the laptop set up on the floor in front of her. The screen displayed a chat window of a messaging program. The two icons present within the chat window were accompanied with a “call connected” message. On the other side of the screen- or the connection if you will-  was her friend asking the questions. She was the one answering the questions. Well, she was supposed to anyway. In this moment a simple question such as this seemed almost impossible to answer. Her thoughts were bouncing off into every corner off her mind and were impossible to track at this moment.  
  
The one moment she was applying for a job at an agency. A phone call followed. And before she knew it she was surrounded by moving boxes. She could hardly believe it was already time to move out.  
  
In silence she glanced around to take in the general feel of her apartment. It was so lifeless compared to how it used to be. It never was the perfect place to live, but she had done her best to make it feel like home. By now most of her furniture had been moved to the new apartment. Now all that was left were a few cardboard boxes and an empty echo that bounced around the room whenever she spoke. Because her bed was among the furniture that had been moved, she improvised a sleeping space with whatever pillows and blankets she could still track and holed up on the floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable improv bed, but it wasn’t like she could sleep anyway. She was far, far too anxious for what was to come.

The move and the possibility of a new job were exciting at first, but now it came down to it she honestly was a little scared. Well more than a little. Her anxiety peaked to new heights she had not deemed possible. She honestly wasn’t sure what to do with herself at this moment. And here she thought moving back into the business would be smooth sailing. She had experience in the field after all! It was true that she’d been gone for a year or two- moving into the three year mark, but that meant nothing! She could jump back in just as easily as she had left, right?!  
  
**Wrong.**  
  
“Honestly.. I don’t know how to feel.” She finally responded with a sigh, her forehead leaning on her knees at this point. Another silence overcame the room. Worried the internet might have cut off she lifted her head to check. A light feeling of relief washed over her as she saw the connection was as stable as could be. Leave it to the wireless connection to work perfectly on the last day she’d be in this place. Her friend laughed softly. The girl lifted a brow at the reaction, briefly wondering if her friend was able to guess what was going on at the other side of the screen. She hadn’t given her much of an answer, yet her friend waited patiently. Yes, she definitely knew. Or she was plotting something again. Either of the above worked, honestly.  
  
_“Not having second thoughts now are you?”_ Her friend’s next question hit her like a truck despite the upbeat way in which she phrased it. The world around her became more vast than it had before, as realization knocked her in the head and pulled her right back to the world of her real thoughts. How _was_ she feeling about the whole thing. Although more excited words of encouragement beamed from the laptop speakers, they became nothing more than a faded noise in the background of her mind. She felt like she was floating about, despite sitting firmly in the spot where she had been sitting for the last few hours. The anxious thoughts she had been trying to suppress swept in and clouded her mind to the point where she wasn’t even sure where to start clearing them up anymore. It seemed like such a good idea at first. The perfect opportunity. A picture perfect type scenario where the protagonist is offered an opportunity to a road they hadn’t considered possible until that very moment. Coming across a distant relative who just happened to be searching for someone to fill a position at his agency. It would involve a lot of desk work, he’d warned her, but producing songs was their main priority. Music had always held a special place in her heart. She’d always loved to sing. It had been two years since she had quit her career as an idol, but despite that, this fact hadn’t changed.  
  
She wanted to get back to performing, to singing. Back to the life she had left behind a while back. But despite this desire to make a re-appearance, her heart wasn’t pounding with excitement like she had expected it to. Like it had when this opportunity was presented to her at that time.  
  
Her heartbeat increased out of panic instead.  
  
**_“HEY. EARTH TO WHOMEVER RECEIVES THIS MESSAGE. OVER.”_**  
  
Her friend quite literally screaming into her microphone as loudly as she could was more than enough to snap back to reality. Actual reality this time. As she yelped and grasped the hem of her pajama shirt in response, she realized how rapid her heart was actually beating, and how uneven her breathing had become. In an attempt to calm herself down, she straightened her back and inhaled deeply- as deep as she could manage anyway- followed by a staggering exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Even though her mind was still racing with thoughts, at least she was able to comprehend what was going on around her again.  
  
_“Anxiety’s still pretty bad, huh_?. Her friend asked after a moment of silence. She’d moved back from her microphone- thankfully, to continue their conversation on a more acceptable volume. Unlike her preppy words from before, concern was clearly present in her friend’s voice this time around. It made her feel bad for worrying her so, though honestly, if someone she were talking to spaced out for who knows how long she’d be pretty concerned too. Not to mention that her friend was aware of her having these issues. Bless her for not getting upset. Or at least not sounding upset at this moment. Swallowing in an attempt to get rid of the lump in her throat, she responded finally. “Yeah.. Sorry.. I’m just, you know.. Worrying if I maybe have been too rash with my decision..”  
  
  _“Rash?”_ Her friend questioned. Inhale. Exhale. Continue.  
  
“You call moving out of the city for the possibility- not even certainty but _possibility_ of a job not rash?”    
  
Silence befell the room once more. She pondered. Her friend patiently waited. It was then that something inside her snapped. All the thoughts and worries she had been neglecting to let out for weeks upon end suddenly came out, pouring like rain against a rooftop window.  
  
"I mean.. It.. It’s not like I don’t want to go. I have been wanting to get back in business for a while and this was a good opportunity-  almost too good even- but now it’s getting close I’m just.. Anxious you know? Kaito rest assured me that we could work something out as long as I did my best- but what if my best isn’t good enough? I mean the singing part should be kind of okay? Probably. But they’re their own producers right? It’s more than just putting out songs to your heart’s content.. What if I can’t handle the extra luggage? I never had an office job before- he said the manager would help me if needed but I don’t want to be a burden to them the second I start working there. Surely they’re looking for someone who’s capable and independent and I just.. Don’t know if that person is me.” She swallowed once more. Nothing seemed to lessen the tight feeling in her throat more than spilling the words she had been avoiding to speak.  
  
Therefore she continued.  
  
“There’s so many more performers now than there were before too.. I didn’t realize that two years could make such a difference. I don’t know if whatever I bring to the board will still be relevant, or if I will be able to adjust? I just.. I’m just scared I won’t be good enough. I just don’t want this to be a mistake, you know?” By the time she’d finished her explanation, she felt much lighter. Her eyes burned from tears that decided to start flowing and her head pounded with an agonizing headache, but she felt better. Rubbing her eyes, she inhaled once more. Exhaled once more. Finally began to feel a little in control again.  
  
_“Hey, listen to me for a moment. Promise me you’ll let me talk_?” Her friend’s words brought her back to the real world once more.  
  
“Yeah, sure.. Okay, go ahead.” She swallowed.  
  
_“Okay, so maybe moving out before knowing for sure you’d be hired was a bit overexcited of you? But try to set aside the scary thoughts and see the positive side to this. It’s not any day you get an offer like this- you’d been looking all over for a window to get back, so of course if you’re offered a straight up door to victory you’d be more than willing to take it, right?”_ Her friend’s metaphor made her laugh. She’d never been the most creative with these, but they always did deliver. _“And let’s not forget_ _you were going pretty strong- at least before you disappeared- so I can’t see why you wouldn’t be able to make a comeback.  Just show them what you’re made of! Do your best!.. All those phrases. Am I helping at least a little?”_  
  
“You are, you are!” Rubbing the last remaining tears from her cheeks with the corner of her sheets, she managed to smile again. It felt as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders and she could finally breathe again. Literally.  “Thank you so much- both for the kind words and bearing with my.. stuff.”

 _“Hey any time! I just want you to get into this okay.. Try not to let anxiety stop you from doing what you love. You got this.”_  
  
“You’re right.. It’s where my heart tells me to go after all.. I can’t ignore that. Following your heart is the first step to making your dreams a reality.“  
  
_“How very poetic of you.”_  
  
“Oh shut up! You were getting all philosophical with me too!” They both laughed this time.

A knock at the front door caused her heart to skip a beat. Her eyes immediately darted to the small clock in the right corner of her screen. It was 9:00 AM already? She’d arranged to meet with Kaito around 9:00 AM so he could walk her through the interview procedure and drive her over there after the movers took care of the remaining boxes. It was then that she realized that she was still sitting on the ground in her pajamas, surrounded by pillows and loose sheets and blankets. The movers should be here any moment too and she yet had to clean up and get dressed. Not to mention that she still had to say goodbye to her apartment- people did that all the time, right? She wasn’t crazy, was she?  
  
Jumping to her feet, almost slipping on her blanket as she did so, she quickly said goodbye to her friend. She ignored her comment of _“dorky pajamas being sure to get her hired”_ as she disconnected the call before closing her laptop. Briefly she considered getting dressed before opening the door, but she couldn’t leave Kaito to wait outside for that long, now could she? Rushing over to the front door, maneuvering past moving boxes as she went, she reached out for the door knob and pulled it down as quickly as she could..  Only to realise that she had locked it. So much for trying to be quick. Shamefully, she shuffled back into the main room to retrieve the key. Now she could finally open up the door.  
  
She was more than ready to apologize and explain her situation. She had kept Kaito waiting, she was far from ready- plenty of reason for him to be upset. Not the best first impression. Technically they’d known each other for a while, but this was the first time they would work together professionally. Yet despite all that, when he heard the door open, Kaito turned around to face her with a smile. A smile so genuine and bright that it caused her heart to skip a beat.  
  
“There you are! I was afraid you’d overslept. Are you.. Almost ready to go?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue to quite a passionate writing project of mine!
> 
> After months of drafting and plotting I proudly present you the prologue of "The emergence of Hatsune Miku"!. As you probably would have guessed; this fic was inspired by the infamous "Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". I thought "What if Miku actually quit her career? What if she'd try coming back after?" and thus this fic was born. I'm not going to give too many details just yet, but as you can tell by the tags, this fic will contain a lot of Vocaloids we all know and love (plus a few guest appearances in later chapters) and some additional romance later on. 
> 
> I never thought that I'd return to Fanfiction again, but I suppose I too emerge here once more. It feels so good to be back!
> 
> Please look forward to more chapters to come! <3
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT (08/01/18): I wanna give a big shout out to everyone who's given the prologue a read so far! When I uploaded this fic I wasn't expecting too much traffic since there's so many great works out here, so the amount of you who have come to check it out sincerely baffled me! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! The first chapter is currently in the works. I cannot say for sure when it will be done and uploaded, but I aim to get it up as fast as I can! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> I hope to check in with you all again very soon! Until then! <3


End file.
